Romántico
by CTangerina
Summary: Guido Mista siempre ha sido el romántico de la pandilla, es el que mira películas donde el chico obtiene a la chica, el que piensa en citas... Y Giorno... Giorno tal vez no lo es.


**2002, Nápoles**

El partido de Fútbol resonó en la TV con el pitido final, la multitud en las calles de todo Nápoles comenzaba a festejar el triunfo del Napoli ante la Juve. En la oficina de Giorno Giovanna se escuchó una voz masculina gritar:

—¡Tú!, —Con una pose dramática Guido Mista lo apuntó con el dedo—, ¡No puedes ser menos romántico aún si lo intentaras!

—Por supuesto que puedo, —respondió Giorno con su cara seria usual—, Especialmente si lo deseara...

Mista apagó la televisión y se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Eres insensible, ¿uh?,

— ¿Qué?, —Lo miró—, Mista, todo lo que dije fue que él podía pensar en formas mejores para proponerle matrimonio a su novia, en vez de anunciarlo en un partido de Fútbol

—¡Hey! Fue una propuesta hermosa, —afirmó de forma rotunda—, La multitud cantando _O surdato 'nnammurato_ , los gritos de ¡ _Forza Napoli_! Desde la barra, y lo más importante... ¡Esos hijos de puta de la Juve perdiendo ante el Napoli! ¡Fue perfecto!

—Yo creo que una propuesta matrimonial debe ser discreta, sólo las dos personas involucradas, no en medio de un estadio de fútbol lleno para que una multitud ebria y alegre los mire,

—Yo pienso que fue…

—Hermoso, sí lo sé, Mista. Pero dime... de tú ser mujer... ¿Preferirías que te comprometieran y comer-...

—¿Comer?, —Interrumpió Mista—, ¿No estaban comiendo _salsiccia_?

Giorno elevó la diestra, indicándole que esperara hasta que él terminara—, …Comer lo que gustas, cómodamente en un buen restaurante, sin ese bullicio, —arrugó su nariz—, que esa persona te trate como tú soñarías antes de contestar la pregunta más importante de tu vida… algo así como... ¿Mujer Bonita?,

—No te gusta Mujer Bonita, —Recordó Mista y lo miró como si ese era el peor pecado del mundo—, Eso reafirma mi opinión,

—Mi punto es, Mista, ¿Prefieres una cita intima o prefieres ser el entretenimiento de medio tiempo, olvidado por todos cuando comience el tercer cuarto y gane el Napoli?,

—Si lo dices así, —Mista se encogió de hombros—, El vino costoso y comer lo puedes hacer cualquier día... Esta mujer recordará su proposición por el resto de su vida, si yo fuera mujer… además de tocarme las tetas, —Mista recordó el episodio del cambio de sexo con Trish—, ¡Amaría una jodida propuesta matrimonial en un juego de fútbol donde pierde la Juve!

—Sí, Sí… y recordarías el hedor de la salsiccia, sudor, aceite comestible, basura y la cerveza e insultos de los fanáticos hacia los otros, y el pánico de encontrarse repentinamente bajo el escrutinio de miles de pares de ojos y en la televisión, más como…

—Eso sólo confirma que no tienes un hueso romántico en tu cuerpo, Giorno,

Giorno entrecerró los ojos, a él no le gustaba perder y consideraba que si él quería podía ser romántico, no en el sentido romántico de Mista, pero sí en el sentido romántico que había leído en muchos libros…. O ser romántico por ambición. Él simplemente no podía hallar el romance de una propuesta matrimonial en medio de un partido de Fútbol,

—Eso no lo puedes comprobar sin tener pruebas,

— ¡Ja! ¿Y esta charla no cuenta?,

—No. Estamos teniendo un desacuerdo sobre la forma en que se entregó un anillo de compromiso. No tiene que ver conmigo,

—Giorno ya déjalo. No puedes ganar siempre. Sólo puedo decir que el romance no es lo tuyo,

Las comisuras de los labios de Giorno se torcieron en una sonrisa.

—¿Eso crees, eh?

—¡Sí! estoy seguro,

Para reafirmar su punto, el Underboss de Passione se inclinó hacia adelante para repartir a Sex Pistols un puñado de salami y regodearse de, haber tenido la última palabra en un desacuerdo con su amigo. Por lo tanto, se halló fuera de base cuando Giorno rompió el silencio y lo detuvo en pleno regodeo.

—Entonces, te invito a salir conmigo,

Mista casi escupe su vino.

— Espera... ¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste, —insistió Giorno con una sonrisa.

Mista tosió varias veces y se repuso a tiempo.

—¿Te refieres a una… cita?

Él levantó sus cejas, Giorno en cambio se encogió de hombros como si pedir una cita romántica de la nada fuera lo más usual del mundo.

—¿Qué más quiero decir?,

Se sentaron mirándose el uno al otro, retándose, y con cada segundo que pasaba, Mista se enojaba cada vez más y se negaba a borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Está bien, —aceptó él, sorprendiendo a Sex Pistols.

La sonrisa de Giorno desapareció.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste, dame mi jodida cita romántica, —sonrió con suficiencia, haciendo eco de su respuesta anterior.

Rápidamente Giorno recuperó la compostura, estiró la mano para tomar un biscotto y lo llevó a su boca.

—Tengo que advertirte, Mista... voy a mostrarte todo lo romántico que puedo ser,

Mista soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¡Oh! estoy temblando,

—Deberías, —dijo Giorno en voz baja, su mirada brilló de forma gélida—, Te daré la cita más romántica de toda tu vida,

* * *

 _ **NOTA**_

He pensado en hacer una secuela de este fic más largo y de varios capítulos.


End file.
